Hero Pains
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: PLL characters basically in a Marvel universe! They take on challenges and learn more about themselves and try to retain relationships. They do know one thing- all things can be accomplished by working together. [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]
1. QUICK EXPLANATION

So the only real point of crossover between the PLL and Marvel universes is the names of heroes from Marvel Comics. IE: keeping the PLL characters and just giving them the codenames and skill-sets from Marvel Characters. ALTHOUGH I MAY DECIDE TO BRING IN A FEW DIFFERENT MARVEL CHARACTERS JUST TO KEEP THE PLOT AND STORY ROLLING.

I'll add a note to the end of each chapter that I add/introduce another character that I haven't before.


	2. Missing Power

**CECE P.O.V.**

I curled deeper into myself, into a ball, on the small cot in the med bay. I was numb. All my thoughts were numb, just thinking about how they're gone and I don't know that they'll ever come back. The torture I'd endured today was because my cover was blown by Jessica. They'd spent hours slowly tearing at me.

Footsteps approach softly and I don't bother turning, I just continue to stare at the light gray walls.

"Cece?" I still don't turn or acknowledge that he's spoken to me although I am surprised he's here.

He comes to stand in front of me and crouches down to my eye level. He hesitantly cups my cheek and gives me a questioning look, asking me what happened and I feel my eyes start to tear up again. Gently he pulls me up from the bed and into his arms so that my face is in the crook of his neck while I'm sitting on the bed and he's just simply holding me. I finally allow myself to break down and take a fistful of his shirt in my hand as I cry.

"Cece." He repeats my name, the question lingering below the surface. I choke out a chopped up answer for him between my tears that I'm sure he doesn't understand. "Part-of-me-gone- pain- so- much- pain- tearing- so- slowly-torture-" He presses my head into his shoulder and runs his hand along the back of my head soothingly. It's enough to calm me down for now.

The door creaks and I hear harsher footsteps this time but I once again ignore them and burrow myself closer to him, turning my face away from the intruder.

"Jason." I flinch at the new voice, it's her. It's Jessica Dilaurentis. She never liked me, not since she found out her husband also had an affair that produced me at the same time that she had one with Peter Hastings that resulted in Jason. His arms tense around me when I flinch, like he doesn't know exactly what's wrong but wants to protect me.

"Come son, it's time to start training for the day."

"I can't."

"And why not?" her voice is curt, her words short and clipped.

"Because I'm in the middle of something. I'm taking care of Cece." His arms tighten around me, like he isn't willing to let me go, and I wince at the pain it brings me. My wounds are entirely fresh and my back burns with pain.

"Where are you hurt Cece?" He turns to me so he can see my face.

After a moment I find my voice again enough to answer him with two words. "My back."

"Jason, you need to start your training. It's pertinent and takes precedence-"

He cuts her off abruptly. "My training takes precedence? It matters more that I am training, at this very moment, than her safety, health and wellbeing does? No mom, Cece takes precedence, she's hurt and needs me." Then he moves so he's on the other side of the bed, standing between Mrs. Dilaurentis and me, his arms crossed over his chest and a set, angry look taking over his previously calm facade.

I manage to keep myself upright, albeit slouched a bit. She purses her lips and begins to tap her foot. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Hurry up with it then, we don't have all day." he shakes his head at her response. "You don't have to stay, in fact I think you should go."

"I'll be right outside the door." She gives him a pointed look before moving to stand by the wall immediately across from the doorway. Jason pushes the door closed before returning to my side. "Cece." He prods again and I know he won't leave me be until I show him. I turn so my back is facing him and untie the front of my robe, maneuvering it so that my back becomes visible to him but it still covers me in front. I hear him suck in a breath, from shock or surprise or something else I don't know.

I wince again as he draws a single finger down my back next to my long wounds. "What did they do to you Cece?"

I look over my shoulder. "They took a part of me away." That I think is all the answer I can give him right at this moment without breaking again.

**NOTE:**

**NEW CHARACTERS ADDED:**

**-CECELIA 'CECE' DRAKE- THE ANGEL**

**-JASON DILAURENTIS-CURRENTLY UNDECIDED**

**-JESSICA DILAURENTIS- CURRENTLY UNDECIDED**

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR WHICH CHARACTER IDENTITIES TO PAIR UP JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN WORK IT IN!**


	3. The Truth of Who Blew Her Cover

I briskly walked through the long med-bay corridor, my eyes quickly scanning room numbers and names on the doors. Luckily for me, J.A.R.V.I.S. was helping me and had found the room number, which meant I just had to get there now. The others had already had the chance to visit, but I had been extremely busy in my lab and couldn't make it out. I just had to finish repairing Dum-E, one of my first robots.

I nearly crash into Mrs. Dilaurentis, I was hardly paying attention to the hallway. My eyes were only focused on doors and their numbers.

"Mrs. D? What are you doing here?" I blink a few times, trying to make sense of why she was down here. Was Ali in the med-bay again?

She sighed, "I'm waiting for my son to come to train, he is intent on staying here and caring for that horrid girl." Her voice is full of distaste at the mention of the girl.

"Wait- what girl?" Is he taking care of her?

"The Drake girl."

I immediately look to my right to see Cece's name on the plaque and nearly rip the door off it's hinges as I rush into the room. "Cecelia Drake, what on earth were you thinking?!" I screech as I throw myself at her and hug her tightly even when she winces. Jason had jumped out of my way and was now sitting on the bed next to the both of us. She quickly pulls up the robe to cover her back which has two long red identical gashes. The largest, most visible wounds she sustained during extraction.

"I-" she starts to choke out an answer but I cut her off. "J.A.R.V.I.S.!" I call out loudly, my wristwatch had my A.I. installed right on it and I could access him almost anywhere.

"Yes Miss Marin?" His voice is distinctly British and as always, calming and confident.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Han or Hanna?" I roll my eyes.

"My apologies Miss Marin, at least once more I believe."

"You always say that." I scoff before continuing, "J.A.R.V.I.S. , I need the files for Cece's extraction and mission debriefing."

"Right away Miss." I nod and look back at them. "Now, do you want to tell me or do I have to wait for J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I raise an eyebrow and stare them down, I've gotten pretty good at giving steely glares.

"Everything had been going perfectly according to the plan, but my cover was blown at the end when we were about to begin extraction after obtaining all the information we were looking for."

"Now, I know you're too good to blow your own cover, so who blew your cover?" Cece looks back at her hands which she's placed in her lap while she absently bites on her bottom lip. "Well.." she trails off, obviously not wanting to openly announce someone else's failure. I barely catch the way she glances at the door and back to her hands, it's less than a second but it was clearly there and suddenly it dawns on me, Jason saw it too I guess cause the next second he reaches out to firmly grab her shoulders.

"Who was it Ce?" His voice is soft and pleading, he truly wants to help her. I'm totally going to help them get back together after she starts healing, he loves her so much he's caring for her when he's supposed to be in the training room now. And it appears she loves him just as much, she's always tried to protect him and now it's from the truth of who did this to her. She doesn't want him to lose them.

"Mrs. Dilaurentis."

She glances up at me in surprise, her eyes widening just the slightest. "What?" Her voice is tiny and small.

He looks like he's just fully caught on, "Was it my mom Cece? Did my mom cause this?" He shakes her gently by the shoulders and she looks away from him, almost appearing to be ashamed of something.

"She did, didn't she." he lets go and sits back slightly, looking stunned.

"Yes." she nods a bit, "she did." Her voice is tense and she was looking at him like she thought it was all her fault and she'd just possibly ruined this part of his life- the part that included his mother that is. I can't stand watching two people look so broken and know there's nothing I can do to help them. I jump up, an idea forming in my head as I think of something I can actually do that may help.

"I'll replace it. It's going to be different, but I'm going to replace what was stolen from you." I blurt, giving an encouraging smile I turn and bolt out the door, surprising Mrs. D, and towards my lab. Oh, I hope this will work. Hey, if I can make a mini- arc reactor in captivity that saved my life, I can do this.

**NOTE:**

**-HANNA MARIN - TECHNICALLY IRON MAN, BUT GOING WITH THE FEMALE PEPPER POTTS VERSION CALLED RESCUE (ALSO I'VE COMBINED WITH ONE OTHER CHARACTER, SO SHE DOES HAVE POWERS BESIDES HER GENIUS INTELLEGENCE. I'LL REVEAL THAT LATER THOUGH)**


	4. Emily Checks On Cece

I'm on my way down to see Cece when I pass Han's lab to see her rushing around yelling at J.A.R.V.I.S. and crafting something with some kind of metal.

"Han? What on earth is going on in here?" I raise an eyebrow when she turns around covered in black smudges. Oil most likely.

"I'm designing something for Cece."

"What?" I repeat.

"Wings." She says like it's the simplest most obvious thing in the world before turning back around to her work. Like it's completely normal to be building wings for your friend who was just rescued.

I shake my head at her, but I also know I won't be able to make her take a break for any real length of time.

"Just remember to take a break." I say when I reach the sliding glass doors again. "Hmm, yeah." she mumbles absentmindedly while she continues to tinker, completely ignoring me.

"I mean it Hanna." She finally looks up again. "Okay, I will. Don't worry about me just get down there and see her Em."

"I will." I offer a small smile before I turn away and leave the room.

"Room 113!" I hear her yell after me as I begin to speed walk down the long corridor. "Thanks!" I yell back hopefully loud enough for her to hear.

Within minutes I'm standing in front of room 113, my hand raised ready to knock. I take a deep calming breath before knocking gently on the door. A second later the door is cracked open and I'm staring straight at Jason Dilaurentis.

"Jason?"

"Emily." he seems just as startled as I am. "Uh, Come in." He moves aside to allow me into the room after a few silent, awkward sentences. "Be quiet." He whispers as I follow him into the small room after closing the door again. My eyes widen as I look at our mentor, one of our greatest allies curled on her side asleep. Completely vulnerable, it was truly a rare sight to see her like that. She has always been seemingly fearless and unstoppable.

"Cece.." I trail off, my voice cracking on her name. We must not have been as quiet as we thought as she stretches a little and groans a little.

"Jason.." she whimpers and Jason nearly flies to her side, making sure to not lay his hand on a certain part of her back.

"You have a visitor Cece, It's Emily." he helps her up into a sitting position even though she leans completely on him he doesn't seem to mind.

"Emily?" She rubs her eyes a bit, still groggy after being woken up.

"Yeah, it's me.." I purse my lips a bit, "How are you feeling Cece?"

"I'll be fine." she says after a moment and I resist the urge to roll my eyes, she is so not fine. Biting my tongue from saying anything I nod slowly.

"Anything I can get you? Uh, tea..? coffee..? some food..? or meds..?" I trail off after each suggestion, not really knowing what to do. My team doesn't get their cover blown on a normal basis, and we always have each other's back even though we don't normally plan an extraction we are each other's plan. Always.

"No, thank you though Emily." she shakes her head and I look at Jason. The look he gives me tells me that he will make sure her needs are met, even if he has to force her to tell him what she needs.

"Aren't you supposed to be in tactical training?"

"Uh, not yet. I've still got like ten minutes. But yeah, I should get going." I begin to walk back towards the door, "If you find you need something let me know. I'm serious okay, Cece?"

"You got it Cap." she mock salutes me and I roll my eyes she's a higher rank than I am, that's enough to tell me she wants things to get back to normal as soon as possible.

"I'll be back to check in later." I give her a stern look, "Make sure to get some rest."

**note:**

**Emily- Captain America (Or American Dream which is basically a female version of the Cap)**


End file.
